


Strange And Beautiful

by Between_A_Dream



Series: The Taglarin Mythic BuffyVerse [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: While struggling with an assignment for creative writing, Willow finds an unexpected inspiration from Tara. Set around 5x07, and an idea of how the roof of college became a known spot for them.





	

There was something about the northern lights that had always intrigued and enchanted Willow. The Aurora Borealis. Even the name send shivers down her spine.

That was why, when given the assignment asking for a one page abstract interpretation of a natural occurrence on earth, she was beyond excited.

Sure, it was for creative writing, not her typical scientific class, but it was a challenge, and the red haired Wiccan was usually up for one.

At least, until she realized how little creativity she actually possessed.

_"The northern lights, or Aurora Borealis, are a natural phenomenon that occur in the North Pole. Auroras are produced when the magnetosphere is sufficiently disturbed by the solar wind that the trajectories of charged particles in both solar wind and magnetospheric plasma, mainly in the form of electrons and protons, precipitate them into the upper thermosphere where their energy is lost."_

As Willow read over the first paragraph of her report, she groaned and tossed the paper aside. There was no way her teacher would accept that, not when it was concrete and factual.

She didn't have creativity, not the way she needed to write the paper. She didn't even know why she took the class.

Buffy had convinced her to "broaden her horizons" and try something different. It was either creative writing or cooking 101, and with her cooking skills she could burn water. But her creativity was nothing short of nonexistent either.

Willow sighed and tilted her head back as she closed her eyes. She had been working for three hours and nothing had come to her other than her unacceptable and typical scientific knowledge. She didn't open them again until she heard the door.

"Hey, sorry I took so long to get here, Miss. Kitty was hungry and wasn't exactly willing to wait for dinner. Never try negotiating a bargain with a cat, especially over food." She couldn't help but smile at the cheerful voice of her lover.

"That's okay, I'm just glad you're here, I could really use some Tara-related distractions right now," Willow grinned up at her and the blonde looked at her, tilting her head slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to forget about school work, if you can believe that," the ginger laughed.

"You're right, I can't," Tara giggled back. "Seriously, you're Willow the all knowledgeable, lover of all things school, why are you trying to forget?" the blue eyed witch chuckled.

"Because I can't actually do this kind. I have this paper due soon for creative writing, and I have no clue what to write," she laughed, smiling and making room so Tara could lay beside her.

"What's it about?" the blonde pressed her lips against Willow's cheek.

"It's an abstract interpretation of a natural phenomenon. I chose the northern lights," at her response Tara's nose wriggled. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just... Well... The northern lights are so boring. The Aurora Australis are much more interesting," the blonde Wiccan shrugged, to which her girlfriend looked over at her.

"The southern lights?"

"Yeah. You know them?" Tara seemed surprised. Okay, maybe not surprised. After all, Willow was the scientific genius. More so just... Interested.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know they're much less known than the northern lights, but I always assumed that was just because they weren't as interesting. Why are they more interesting?" Willow rolled onto her side to face her Tara laughed with a soft smile. She stood up and held her hand out to her lover.

"Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

 "What are we doing here?"

Currently, the pair of witches were sitting on the roof of UC Sunnydale. The sky was a dark midnight and the only illumination provided was that of the stars, and the dim light off to the side on the generator. There were a few cars that occasionally drove by, but other than that it was silent.

"I'm showing you why the southern lights are more interesting," Tara grinned.

"But why up here? On the roof of the school? Where we could get in trouble?" Willow was paranoid, but she couldn't help laughing through her words.

"Well I can't show you from inside silly. And besides, this place has the best view of the sky," Tara giggled softly and Willow could only watch with curiosity as the blonde closed her eyes. "Ostende mihi, luminaria, inaue australi!"

In an instant, sky was replaced with a brilliance of rainbow colored lights, and it was everything Willow had not to gasp.

" _These_ are the southern lights?" she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. My mother used to show me, when I was little. She... She always said that they were less known, and they were strange and beautiful because of it," a sheepish grin slowly illuminated the blonde's face. Willow could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

Maybe it was the way the lights danced on her lover's skin. Maybe it was that they were alone together. Maybe it was because she was tired. Or maybe it was just that smile of pure happiness. Whatever the reason, in that moment, the auburn haired witch couldn't have thought of a time where she had seen Tara more beautiful.

The blonde seemed to be glowing. Her skin was a soft ivory streaming with moonlight. Her eyes were a radiant blue ocean, deep enough to get lost in. Her golden hair, although still in the dark, seemed to be sparkling.

Willow could only bring herself to nod in agreement, and she leaned her head against her lover's shoulder as the two of them leaned back and stared at the rainbow in the sky. And although her eyes never wandered from the lights, her mind couldn't have been any more focused on Tara.

* * *

Willow could only smile as she again read over her paper.

_"The Aurora Australis are much less known than their sister, The Aurora Borealis. To most people, they don't even exist. But in some ways, that makes them more interesting._

_They are more radiant, more colorful, and more special than anyone really knows. When you first see them, you can only stare, because you would swear you've never laid eyes on anything so beautiful in your life._

_Then, you try to look away and you just can't. There's something about them that makes your eyes go wide and your heart pound, and if you were to try and describe them in words, you would feel like you were offending them, because words simply can't explain._

_There is no describing them. The feeling they give you is something that doesn't deserve to be tainted by language. If you haven't felt it, then the only way to know is to have the experience._

_Maybe it's not just one feeling. Maybe it's two, or three, or thousands. Maybe it's feelings that aren't even possible rushing through your body at the speed of light, creating emotions within you that can't and don't exist._

_But you feel it._

_Deep inside, in the deepest part of your heart, you feel it. And then it spreads. It pumps through your heart and courses through your veins until your entire body is swarmed with that feeling that makes you feel high._

_It's not a commonly known feeling. But maybe, in a way, that's fitting for what the southern lights are. They are unknown. They are different. They are strange and beautiful. And maybe, that's exactly how they're supposed to be."_


End file.
